


Blood Goes Deep

by Fanfic_Reader



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, The si-fi crossover you didn't know you wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Reader/pseuds/Fanfic_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything went to chaos so fast, one moment I'm kicking my friend Stiles under the table to pushing myself off the ground in the pitch black. Then there were screaming, gun shots, the thick smell of blood, and disaster. Now I'm on the run from- well, everyone- with my doofus of a best friend, the quiet badass my said friend has a thing for, the beautiful blue eyed redhead I have a thing for, a donut lover, and a musician. Nothing could go wrong right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this came from, I guess lack of sleep at night can bring up the strangest AU ideas. Forewarning the first two chapters will defiantly be slow, but it's just to build up the plot. Anyways I liked this so I thought I'd share it with everyone, please comment what you think because I love hearing from you guys :) Enjoy.

When my social worker told me I'd be going to a special group home for kids like me, I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

When she told me that I'd be getting proper medication for my "problems" I almost punched the bitch in the face. 

So when I got there I felt my face (unsurprisingly) scrunch up at the sight of the building, it looked like a mental institution with a sign on it reading "Foster Children's Group Home". 

I roll my eyes again, how cliché. 

Grabbing my singular duffle bag, I follow my social worker silently as she started talking to me about God knows what, but I wasn't listening. 

A woman around the age forty approached us, hair pulled back in a tight bun which had to hurt her skull somehow, a vest and skirt more sophisticated than anyone I've ever seen, not to mention her posture was so straight it made my homosexuality cringe. 

"-Beca" I hear someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts and make me whip my head around, eyes finding two very annoyed looking adults gazing down at me. 

"Yeah?" I say, raising an eyebrow. 

Christy, my social worker, sighs while the other lady eyes me up and down. 

"This is Madame Purlins, she's head mistress of the building and she's gonna be sure to keep you and you're... issues at check" Christy says to me, I glare at her coldly only for it to go to waste due to her not seeing it because her phone started ringing and she held up one finger before walking a few feet away. 

Madame Purlins continues to observe me in silence, staring intensively at me. Starting to get uncomfortable, I frown at her and say "I know I'm good looking and all ma'am but I'm gonna be apparently staying here a while, no need to soak it in all at once". 

The women watches me in silence a few more moments before smiling an wicked smile, sending a shiver down my spine, to make it worse she says "I'm going to have much fun with you" in a thick accent, what kind don't ask me. 

Before things could get any possibly creepier, Christy reappears and says "that was my boss, I need to get going. If you need anything or have any questions just call me" she says to Madame Purlins who smiles kindly at her, still creepy in my opinion. 

"That won't be necessary, Rebecca and I are going to get along just fine" Madame Purlins says, giving me a venomous look. 

"It's just Beca" I grumble, getting a glare from my social worker. 

Christy smiles at the other women "excellent, I'll be back next Thursday to check on you" she says, patting me on the back before exiting the building. 

Watching Christy walk away usually didn't bother me since she was such a bitch, but for once I felt my stomach sink as she left. 

Because with her leaving means this is all real, and going back to what could've been a home for me was never going to happen. 

"So, Beca Mitchell" I hear Madame Purlins say from behind me, making me turn and look at her "I've been waiting for your arrival for a long time". 

I raise an eyebrow "gee, those twenty four hours must've been excruciating for you, my deepest condolences" I say, resting my free hand on my chest. 

A boy who had been passing by snickers but doesn't get too far, Madame Purlins reaches behind her and grabs a fist full of the back of the boy's shirt and jerks him beside her, which makes him falter slightly. 

"Stillinski, this is Beca our new student, she'll be staying in room C16. Do show her around will you?" Madame Purlins says, giving the boy a death stare as if to challenge her request. 

He nods quickly, the grey beanie on his head bouncing slightly as he did so, smiling a tight lipped smile she turns back to me "you will receive your classes later today, you will take your prescription during your lunch hour, and since tomorrow is Friday there is no point in starting your studies, so get to know your way around and prepare for Monday. Understood?" She says, I nod once and she looks between me and the Stillinski kid a few times before walking off. 

"Geez, she can be intense sometimes" he says, fixing the coller of his t-shirt

I shrug "I've seen worse" I say. 

The boy looks over at me curiously "so new girl, what brings you to rock bottom?"

I smirk "I could ask you the same"

"Touché" he says, smiling and holding out his hand "I'm Stiles Stillinski" 

I look down at his hand, discarding it I say "Beca Mitchell, but you already knew that"

He pulls back his hand, not seeming affected "Well Beca, allow me to show you the place" he says, gesturing dramatically to the building surrounding us. 

Rolling my eyes, I say "alright, let's do this"

 

•

 

As Stiles showed me around the building, I couldn't help but envy how nice it was. It had a gated in backyard area that had a few picnic tables and a basketball court, then there was the rooming upstairs. The boys stayed on the left side, A Hall, and the girls on the right C Hall. If you're wondering what B Hall is that's where the adults sleep, separating the boys and girls. Downstairs there was the classrooms, lunch room, a library, and a media room. 

It was one of the largest Foster Group Homes I'd ever been to, not to admit there weren't more than fifty kids when there is usually a hundred and fifty in one building. 

When Stiles took me to my room, we got a whole bunch of weird looks from people who passed by. 

As if he noticed my uncomfortableness, he throws an arm around my shoulders and says "look don't worry about everyone else, you're just the newbie so they're checking out the competition" which makes me look at him curiously. 

"Really now? Competition against what?" I say, shrugging off his arm as we make a turn, leading us down a wide hallway marked 'C Hall' which had multiple doors going down it. Guess this was the rooms. 

"Oh you know, new girl is friends with this sexy hunk-" he says, gesturing to himself "-they might just see you as some competition" he winks. 

I stop walking, staring at him a moment before bursting into laughter, which makes him stop as well and look back at me in confusion. 

"No offense Stiles" I say, walking up to him "but I don't swing that way" and pat him on the shoulder before continuing walking. 

He doesn't hesitate to catch up "no flipping way, me too! I mean like, I'm gay too!" He says excitedly. 

I stop glancing at the door numbers a moment to look up at him in surprise "you're gay too?" I say and he nods. 

I smile "alright Stiles, we might just get along fine". 

When I see the door marked 'C16' on the left side of the hallway I stop, looking at Stiles "so now what?" I ask. 

Stiles grabs the door handle "I present to thee" he says dramatically, then swings the door open "thou art sleeping chambers!"

I peer in curiously, seeing a bed, a dresser, then a door leading to a small bathroom which had a small sink with a mirror over it, a little cabinet, a toilet, and a shower. Then on the opposite wall of me was a window with bars that peered down at the backyard area. 

"It's not much-"

"It's great" I cut Stiles off, shooting him a smile before stepping into the room and setting my stuff down on the bed "I've had worse, so this is great. Thank you" I say. 

"No problem, and hey if you ever need anything I'm in room A7 down the furthest hallway" he says, pointing down the way we had just came from. 

I nod "thanks Stiles" I say appreciatively, he smiles back. Before either of us could speak a loud bell noise rang throughout the building. 

Stiles smiles "that's the bell for lunch, care to join me?" He says, offering his arm. 

I swat his arm away "if I'm gonna be the butch one in this friendship, I might be slightly concerned for you" I say. 

He laughs "you admitting that I'm you're friend is enough for me not to take that as an insult, so you're welcome" he says which makes me laugh. This Stiles kid is going be a big pain in my ass, in a good way though, he definitely is the nerdy type that seems clingy for a guy.

But hey as much as I hate to admit it, I usually keep people at arms length away due to not being to most social person ever, he was the first person in a while to treat her like a human being instead of scum on the bottom of his shoe. 

So, I exit my room and fall into step beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter I'm just introducing the rest of the main characters and trying to finish up the plot line, the next chapter will definitely be worth the wait ;)

When walking into the cafeteria I wasn’t expecting much, but all the heads that turned and watched my every move really made my nerves jitter around.

“Just ignore them” I hear Stiles say, I blink a few times and venture deeper into the room.

Walking through the lunch line, which served me a pretty disgusting looking sloppy joe, I hold back a gag and exit the line only to follow Stiles into another one.

The lady behind the counter says “name” and looks down at her clip board in disinterest.

“Stiles Stilinski” my friend says cheerfully, I bite my lip to hold back a smile when i see her look up at him momentarily with an annoyed expression before looking behind her and retrieving a small plastic cup with two pills in it, then hands it to Stiles.

“Name” the lady says again, look at me.

“Uh, Beca Mitchell” I say awkwardly, the lady looks behind her, when she turns back around she hands me a cup with three pills.

My brow furrows, noticing a little yellow pill I’d never seen before in the cup, glancing over i see the same one in Stiles’s cup.

Following Stiles through the lunch room once again, I glare at anyone who attempted to make eye contact with me.

When I realize he had stopped walking, I focus my gaze on the table in front of us.

Sitting at it was a blonde haired girl with olive green eyes, as Stiles pats the empty spot beside him I hesitantly take it as the girl watches me curiously.

“Beca, meet my friend Amy Raudenfeld. Aims, this is Beca, she’s new” Stiles says an the girl, Amy, smiles.

“No shit Stiles” Amy says, making me smirk when he feigns hurt, clutching his chest “nice to meet you” she says as she takes a bite of her salad.

I frown “how do you get the decent stuff when I’ve got this mold and cardboard called food?” I ask as I gesture to my sloppy joe which makes the two laugh.

“I’ve been here a while, Irma and I are friends” Amy says.

“That is such a lunch lady name” I snicker.

“So what room are you staying in if you don’t mind me asking” Amy asks.

“C16” I say, shrugging.

Amy grins “no way, I’m in C17, that’s like right across the hall!” she says excitedly.

I roll my eyes “ oh god, I just met you and now you’re gonna be the second pain in your ass” I say.

“yeah, because I’m the first” Stiles says, winking at me as he takes a sip of his water, which I bump with my hand making the substance spill slightly on his shirt.

Amy bursts into laughter while I smile in triumph as Stiles attempts to glare at me, trying to wipe his shirt only to start chuckling himself.

“And on that note, bottoms up everyone” Stiles says, pouring his pills into his hand before chunking them into his mouth and washing them down with his water, watching me carefully this time as he does so,Amy follows suit but I eye my medication curiously.

“What’s the yellow one for?” I ask, the two give me questioning looks and I sigh.

“The yellow pill, I know my meds. The blue one is for my panic disorder and the white one is for Chronic Anger” I say as i peer down into the cup, looking up when i feel the gaze of the two staring at me.

My brow furrows “what?”

“You seem very open about your… you know” Amy says.

I shrug “we’ve all got problems, and if I’m gonna be stuck with you two while I’m here then you would’ve found out eventually” I say as i sigh, tilt my head back and pour the pills into my mouth, then chug them down with my water.

Stiles smiles at me, holding up his empty cup “mines for schizophrenia” he says.

“Claustrophobia” Amy says, dropping her cup on her tray and offering a smile as well.

Looking between the two, I can’t help but smile back.

Maybe this once, I could make an exception to my ‘no friends’ policy.

Then my thoughts are interrupted when something bright red catches my vision, making me glance over.

I do a double take, eyes widening at the sight.

As if in slow motion, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was walking into the lunch room along with two others, a boy and another girl. The girl had long curly red hair and the brightest blue eyed I’d ever seen in my entire life.

I wasn’t really paying attention to the others, but the boy had spiked dark hair and was tall, muscular and had that ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe going on, the other girl had auburn hair and hazel eyes.

As they walked past our table, the girls blue eyes met my stormy blue ones and I felt my heart skip a beat, only for it to jump into my throat when she smiled a megawatt smile at me.

Once they disappeared into the lunch line I whip around only to see Stile and Amy daring in the same direction I had been.

“Who was that?” I try to ask casually.

Stiles takes a deep breath “that, my friend, was Chloe Beale, Karma Ashcroft, and Derek Hale” he says.

From the look on the other two faces, I could tell I wasn’t the only one eye goggling the group that had walked by.

Or more specifically, the red head.

 

•

 

I awaken to the sound of a fist banging against my door, I groan and grab my pillow from underneath my head and press it over my face.

But the banging continues.

“Beca Mitchell you better get up and answer the door or so help me I’ll come in there and make you regret it” says the voice be hid the banging, which sounded a lot like Amy.

I groan again “I’m not kidding shorty I’m not afraid to break this door down, if you don’t get up then you’ll be late”

“Go without me” I grunt, it made the banging stop so I took it as a sign Amy had listened to me.

After a few minutes had passed and I couldn’t get myself to fall back asleep, I slowly push myself put of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

I rub my eyes as the memories from the day before washed over me, Stiles and Amy had shown me to all my classrooms and had 

Staring at the reflection in the mirror, I make a disgusted face and try to tame my hair that was currently sticking in multiple directions.

Once that was done I put on my usual makeup, consisting of thick eyeliner, and move to my bag and grab a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a red flannel.

I hear the bell for class to start ring and I curse, changing into my clothes and almost face planting as I jump off my bed with one hand trying to pull my left converse on while the other was attempting to button my shirt.

Taking off down the hallway I make a turn and take the stairs two at a time, landing lightly on the ground before making my way to the first classroom my new friends had shown me the day before.

When I reach the door I stop, take a deep breath, and walk in.

The teacher, I assumed he was, stopped whatever he had been saying and turned to see I had entered.

“ Miss Mitchell, you’re late” he says in a disapproving tone.

“Sorry, I uh- couldn’t remember where the class was” I say, clearing my throat and looking around the classroom only to feel my stomach drop.

Everyone was looking at me.

My heart was pounding in my ears and suddenly I felt really small, I try to take a deep breath but it wasn’t happening.

That is, until my eyes find bright blue ones. 

I could see worry in them, and then a voice-

“Beca are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”

I blink a few times, tearing my gaze away from the captivating eyes and to the teacher man “huh?”

A few people snicker and I feel my ears start to burn with embarrassment “I said take the seat beside miss Ashcroft” he says, pointing to a familiar auburn haired girl who was seated in the back.

I nod quickly making my way to my seat and sinking down into it as far as possible.

As the teacher man (I still don’t know his name) starts to talk the auburn haired girl leans over slightly and says “you okay? You looked like Mr. Johnson asked you to strip naked in front of the class up there”

I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

When the girl realizes I wasn’t planning on talking, she kept going “I’m Karma” she says, offering a sweet smile “and that is my friend Chloe” she says, pointing to the person to her right.

Leaning forward, my breath catches, it was the girl from the cafeteria my first day here. She was the one who pulled me out of my panic attack, the girl waves at me and smiles, I awkwardly wave back and flop back against my seat.

“Beca” I say, after pulling myself together “but you already knew that”

“Well yeah, I mean no offense to you, but it’s not usual we get new students here” Karma says, making me look at her curiously.

“What do you mean?” I ask, she opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Mr. Johnson saying “I understand you are new here Beca but it is impolite to talk while the teacher is talking, don’t do it again. And miss Ashcroft, I expect better out of you” 

When he turns back to face the white board, Karma looks at me again “don’t mind him, he’s just and old fart who hasn’t been laid in years” she says and I smirk.

“It’s the only reason you’re passing this class” I hear Chloe say from the other side of Karma, I lean forward again to see her leaning her head against her arm which was propped up on her desk.

“Not true! I’d rather go homo then even consider flirting with the guy to have an A in here” Karma shoots back.

“Good thing you’re not straight then” Chloe says in a sing song voice, making eye contact with me and winking.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I slump back out of her line of sight just as Mr. Johnson starts to say “- so everyone grab the book under their desk and flip to page 394…”

 

•

 

When the bell rang for first class to end, I flip my book shut and start making my way out of the classroom, only to feel an arm looping through mine.

“We haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Chloe” 

My eyes widen as I look over the see the beautiful redhead fall into step with me down the hallway, I open my mouth to speak but no words come out.

It didn’t stop her though “look I hope this doesn’t come off the wrong way, but I noticed you were in the mist of a… panic attack in the front of the class earlier”

I make a face, feeling my walls start coming up as I try to move away from the girl, Chloe seems to notice it upset me and quickly speaks “I was just going to apologize if I did anything”

That makes me stop, looking up at her in confusion “well, I noticed you looked at me and then you froze up so I just wanted to apologize in case I triggered you-“

“Your eyes” I blurt out, cutting her off. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it, seeing the hurt on her face “no not like that, I meant um, your eyes kinda like uh- calmed me down or something” I say, nervously rushing the words out.

Chloe smiles a megawatt smile down at me,making my stomach do flips “oh, well then if that were the case then I’m glad I could help” she says “and as someone who has PTSD I can assure you it isn’t weird” 

I stare up at her in shock, were people usually this open about their problems here? Back in real life high school people would laugh if you said anything near the truth, yet alone shed a tear.

“…thanks” I say quietly, my gaze dropping to my shoes.

“And hey, if you ever need these babies next time just let me know, I don’t mind you looking as long as I can return the favor” Chloe says, I look to see her grinning.

The moment is ruined by a boy, specifically the one who I had seen walking with Chloe and Karma the other day, saying “hey Chloe can I talk to you real quick” then looks at me, expressionless “alone” he adds.

“C’mon Derek it can’t be that-“ Chloe starts to say, but the boy gives her a serious look and she sighs “alright fine"

Chloe turns and loosk at me “duty calls” she winks and says “I’m glad I met you, we’re gonna be fast friends, I’ll see you around” before disappearing after Derek.

I watch after her in confusion and amazement, still not sure exactly what had happened.

I fee a hand rest on my shoulder “hey Becs, you okay you look a  
little paler than usual” I hear Stiles say.

“Usually I would punch you for saying such things-“ I say, letting a little smile find its way to my lips “-but you’re not gonna believe what just happened”


	3. Chapter 3

“Amy could you stop stuffing your face with donuts for a second and pretend to pay attention?” I scold looking over at the girl who had the said food half way into her mouth and a guilty look on her face.

“They never serve doubts though and I love them!” Amy exclaims, sticking her tongue out at me before shoving the rest of the food into her mouth.

I sigh as Stiles start giggling, saying “hey Amy, I know you’re not straight and all but come on, any guy would be lucky to have a girl that can-“ his sentence is cut short by him letting out a pained yelp, reaching down and rubbing the spot on his leg that I had just kicked then glares at me accusingly.

Before I can make a snarky comment for him to not whine like a little bitch and get over it, I feel the presence of someone walk up behind me and clear their throat.

I sigh, turning and giving a tight lipped grin to my social worker.

“Well look who finally showed up, you know for a while there I thought you had forgotten me” I say sarcastically.

“Look Beca I don’t have time for this, might I speak to you in private a moment?” Christy says, as much as I wanted to say something snarky in remark there was something in her eyes that told me to take her seriously for once.

Huffing I stand up and start to follow her a few feet away from my friends, glancing back at them to see they both held curious expressions and I merely shrugged in response.

“So from the report I’ve ben given, it says you have a tendency to… disrupt class” Christy says as she flips through some papers inside the manilla filer she had been carrying with her.

I cross my arms “wow I’m severely hurt by the fact you seemed surpassed by that, why would you care anyways?’ I say.

“Because as your social worker it’s my job to be sure you stay in line and behave-“ 

“Look Christy” I say, cutting her off “you only deal with me because you get paid to, you’re not my mom or my guardian, and for once I actually like this place so do us both a favor and leave me the hell alone” I say coldly, Christy opens her mouth to probably make a comeback but then pauses and takes a breath.

“If you like this place so much then stop being such a burden to everyone here Beca, it’s already hard enough for me” Christy says and yep there’s that comeback “I’ll come by again next Thursday, and if your actions haven’t improved then I’ll have no choice but to pull you out of here”

I stand there in silence, biting my tongue to keep myself from saying something that would make my situation worse.

With that Christy nods and walks out of the cafeteria, I let out a long breath and let my gaze fall to the floor, unclenching my hands from the fists I had curled them into.

It was only when I felt a pair of familiar blue eyes on me that I looked up, seeing concern written in Chloe’s expression.

Quickly I look away and make my way back to my table, seeing Stiles eye goggle Derek who was walking past our table and Amy eating yet another donut.

But before I could get close enough to take my seat all the lights go out, making me pause my movements and look around in confusion.

Then abruptly something hard smashes into me and sends me flying on to the floor, head smacking the tile floor harshly.

Groaning in pain I try to sit up only for ringing to fill my ears along with the muffled sound of the kids around me screaming in a panic.

I try to blink the blur out of my vision as i try to find Stiles and Amy, only for me to freeze in fear as another sound makes it way past the ringing and through my ears.

Gun shots.

The smell of blood is instant, fear prickles into my chest but then a pair of arms are grabbing me and hosting me up.

“…eca… have to go…. hear me?”

I just stare blankly at the person, so much was happening all at once. Then my vision clears enough that I see Amy putting my arm around her shoulders and running us towards somewhere.

Stiles enters my vision a few moments later and i see he had a pretty bad gash on his head and blood was trickling down is right temple “Amy where do we go?” I hear him yell over the screams.

“The library, there’s only one way in and we can barricade it with the bookshelves” Amy says and Stiles nods.

We don’t get very far, as we round a corner a man with a gun appears, not hesitating to aim at us.

Instinctively I flail up my free arm to cover my face, waiting for the pain to come, but it never does. Only a loud thump followed by something hitting the ground.

Peeking out from behind my arm, I see the man lay by the wall out cold.

“What the-“

Stiles is cut off my someone running into the back of him, making him scream out in terror.

“Guys chill it’s me Karma” the girl says as she holds her hands up in attempt to calm us.

Not a second later Derek appears behind her, then Chloe.

“Look this is all nice and all that we’re still alive but we won’t be for much longer if we keep standing here” Derek says and I can’t help but look at him in surprise because that's the most I’d ever heard him talk.

“Right, to the library” Stiles says and we all start making our way to the room.

It wasn’t very far from the cafeteria, but by the time we reached it and shut the doors the gun shots had went from nonstop to a shot fired here and there.

We all worked together to move some of the shelves and such to barricade the door as we planned, after a few minutes I feel something nagging at me so I take a few steps back and try to listen for anything. Then it hit me.

It was too quiet.

Finally snapping out of my daze I look back to see Stiles had started pacing back and fourth while muttering to himself, hands tightly grasping his hair while Amy followed him in attempts to calm him. Karma was sitting on the ground crying while Chloe was kneeling in front of her talking to her softly.

Beside me Derek was completely still, hands clasped behind the back of his neck.

I shake my head, still trying to wrap my mind around what just happened “What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know” Derek says, making me look over at him “but we need to get out of here if we want to stay alive"


End file.
